


Does It Burn When I'm Not There

by arrafrost



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Neil is forced to stay at Fox Tower to study while the others go out to Eden's for the night, somehow he doesn't get much studying done.





	Does It Burn When I'm Not There

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered that there was only one phone sex fic for this pairing and thought "well that won't do" so this is going to be a series of phone sex fics.

Neil sighed and shoved his textbook away from him before leaning back in his chair. He hated being stuck in the dorm alone because of the midterm he was in danger of failing. His eyes were burning, his mind was a jumbled mess of facts and dates, his hand was cramped from rewriting his notes as a method of memorization. He would give anything to get out of here but his main form of escape had already escaped. Andrew had taken the others to Eden's that night, casting Neil’s textbooks a sharp look when he had gotten up to follow. Neil took the hint and Andrew ignored his eye roll and Nicky’s pout. Kevin and Aaron didn’t have much to say about the matter.

His phone buzzed on the other side of the desk and Neil almost ignored it but he was too desperate for a distraction. Surprisingly, his distraction came from the one person who had forced him to stay behind.

Andrew: _have you studied_

Out of spite, Neil knocked his textbook off the desk. The thud it made was strangely satisfying. He snapped a picture of it and sent it to Andrew in response.

Instead of chastising him, Andrew asked a relevant question about the Cold War. He was quizzing him. Neil thought of all the responses from telling Andrew he didn’t need a chaperone to study to sending him the middle finger emoji. He settled for sending the correct answer to Andrew’s question.

That must have satisfied Andrew because he stopped responding and Neil sighed once again. Eventually he stopped staring at the textbook on the floor and reached down to pick it up. The moment he placed it on the desk and opened it to a random page, his phone rang. It was Andrew.

Neil swiped his screen to answer and pressed the phone to his ear, “I’m not slacking off.”

“Says the man who answered his phone.”

Neil grumbled, “Why are you calling, then?”

“You need a break before you throw your books further than the floor.”

Neil glanced over to the window and thought about the odds of him getting the textbook out the open window from this distance without breaking glass. “You might have a point. It’s back on the desk, though.”

“That’s where you should be.”

Even though he considered himself one of the few people that really understood Andrew, Neil was at a loss with that reply. “I… what?”

“If I were there, you’d be on the desk.”

Neil’s pulse quickened and he sat up straight. “Would you put me on the desk, Andrew?”

“Yes or no?”

“To being put on the desk or to this?”

There was a long pause and Neil was worried that this would be it, this little taste of something new would be gone before it settled on his tongue. Finally, Andrew responded, “Both.”

“Yes to this,” Neil said, immediately. “Ask me about the desk later, it’ll probably be a yes too.”

Andrew grunted in response, pleased that Neil didn’t get ahead of himself by consenting in advance.

“Where are you?” Neil asked, making himself comfortable in his desk chair. He hoped Matt would be staying with Dan tonight when they got back from partying with Allison and Renee. He would have texted Renee to keep Matt from coming back since she would be the only sober one but Neil didn’t want to take the phone away from his ear.

“Eden's.”

Neil’s unimpressed look was wasted on wall in front of him. “Andrew.”

“Closet.”

That made Neil smile. “Did you go there just to call me?”

There was a bit of silence and Neil could practically feel Andrew’s bored yet equally unimpressed look through the phone. They might need to get FaceTime if they wanted to do this properly. Neil wanted to tease Andrew more but he knew that Andrew didn’t do things on impulse. For him to be in the closet in the back room of Eden's, calling him, initiating this new dynamic to their sex life, he had to have thought about this for quite a while before acting on this urge. Now Neil had to follow through on his end. Had to work past his inexperience and his nerves and rely on his overactive mouth to make this work.

“If you were here… would you lift me up and put me on the desk, Andrew?” Neil knew there was tension in his voice and a blush on his cheeks, but Andrew would understand that he was nervous. New things often made Neil apprehensive but that didn’t make him any less interested in learning.

“Yes,” was as much of a reply as Neil got but he could hear how controlled and steady Andrew’s breathing was. How much effort he put into keeping his breathing even. That was more than enough encouragement for Neil to continue.

“I like it when you lift me up. You’re so strong, Andrew.”

Andrew scoffed but he didn’t say anything else. He would have given Neil a short shove or pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to shut him up. Neither was denying it or telling him to stop.

“It’s hot when you pin me down. Would you push me down onto the desk and hold me down or…” Neil sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes to get the words out, “Or would you kneel down between my legs.”

Andrew’s breath hitched and Neil could feel it all through his body. A buzz working from the back of his neck down to his core.

It could have been hours before Andrew finally breathed into his ear again and answered him. Neil’s heart thudded loudly in his chest at the low rumble of Andrew’s voice. “Between your legs.”

“Fuck,” Neil breathed out. He spread his legs on instinct and let his free hand slide over his thigh. He was already tenting in his sweats but he didn’t touch himself yet.

“Yes or no?”

“Always yes. I want your hands on my thighs, on my… and your lips-”

“On your…?” Andrew asked pointedly and Neil wanted to throw his abandoned textbook at him. Andrew wasn’t going to let Neil get away with being vague despite his own one word answers. The embarrassment almost felt too much, like Neil would never be able to live this down, but he knew he could. He knew Andrew would never use this against him and, even better, he liked it. He wanted to hear the specifics from Neil’s mouth because that was the point. That was why they were doing this.

Neil pushed aside all his inhibitions. “On my cock, Andrew. I- I want your hand, your lips, your _tongue_ on my cock.”

Andrew grunted in either acknowledgement, approval, or arousal and then he asked, “Are you touching yourself?”

“No,” Neil whined, because he wanted to. So badly.

“Why not?”

“Because you haven’t told me to.”

Andrew breathed out hard, like he was surprised or overwhelmed. Possibly both. When he breathed in again, Neil could almost describe it as shaky. “Touch yourself.”

Now it was Neil’s turn. “Touch myself _where_?”

Andrew didn’t hesitate, “Your cock, Neil. Take it out.”

The order sent a chill down Neil’s spine and he responded so quickly he nearly fell out of the chair. It was a challenge, pulling his sweats and boxers down with only one shaking hand but he managed it and slumped back in the chair with a soft moan once his fingers were wrapped tightly around the base.

He was breathing hard enough that he almost didn’t hear Andrew when he stated simply, “You don’t like getting yourself off.”

Neil stroked himself once and bit back another moan, “I’m not. You are.”

“Am I sucking your cock, Neil?”

“Fuck,” Neil gasped, squeezing hard and stroking faster. “Yes. Can I put my hands in your hair?”

Andrew paused for a moment and Neil forced his hand to still when he didn’t respond. It was one of the hardest things Neil had ever down, second only to getting the safety seal off the ice cream the second time they kissed. He wasn’t sure why Andrew had stopped their game, or if that’s what was happening. Maybe this was too much to handle, maybe Andrew was surprised he was asking for consent to something they couldn’t logistically do at the moment, or maybe Andrew was busy with his own situation.

Finally Andrew responded, “Yes. But don’t pull.”

“Okay,” Neil replied immediately. They were fully invested in the fantasy now. Neil pushed down onto the desk, leaning back on his elbows. Andrew knelt down between his legs with his cock in his mouth, hands on his thighs spreading him wider, and Neil’s hands buried in Andrew’s hair. He wanted it to be real. In many ways it was.

“Neil.”

“Yeah?” Neil gasped, his shoulders were shaking and he had to rest his head on the back of his chair for support.

“Keep stroking yourself.”

Neil sighed in relief, it had been taking all of his control to stop his hand from moving and now he dragged his hand over his cock as rough as he could manage. His teeth dug deep into his lower lip.

“I want to hear you,” Andrew said as calmly as stating the weather and Neil complied. He’d never been more glad to be completely alone in Fox Tower. His moan was loud and breathy, he suspected pornographic but he only had the unpleasant experience of Nicky showing him some of his ‘favorites’ as well as some straight porn, no doubt testing Neil’s sexuality for a bet. He didn’t get enjoyment out of any of the videos, much to Nicky’s disappointment.

“Andrew?”

“Hm?”

“Are you touching yourself?”

Andrew grunted again and he didn’t know if it was confirmation that he was or if grunting was a product from touching himself.

“Neil.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to-” Andrew paused, but Neil could hear a hitch in his breath. He was touching himself. Neil had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from ending their game prematurely. Instead of finishing the sentence like nothing had happened, Andrew actually admitted that this was having an effect on him and started over again. “I want to finger you.”

Neil’s entire body felt numb. “Oh.”

“We don’t-”

“No! I mean- _fuck_. Yes. Yes, I want that.”

Andrew was silent and Neil could practically hear him fuming.

“I…” Neil took a breath and forcibly uncurled his fingers from around his dick to compose himself. “You surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you to say that and I didn’t realize how much that was something I wanted. Andrew, I want. It’s a yes. I want you to finger me.”

Andrew’s voice was perfectly even when he asked, “Yes or no?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil sighed.

Neil actually heard Andrew swallow over the phone and he thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He was having an effect on Andrew, this was having an effect on him. Even if it was only in his breathing.

“Go get the lube.”

 _Oh_. Neil looked down at his hand resting on his thigh. In this game his hand was Andrew’s mouth and it would be Andrew’s hand in this next task.

“Neil.” He could tell from Andrew’s tone that he was close to ending this game if it was making Neil uncomfortable but Neil wasn’t. He was more than up for this.

“Getting it,” Neil said in as firm as a tone as he could manage and stumbled out of his desk chair to the bedroom without bothering to pull his sweats up. It was awkward, but Neil made it in one piece and let himself fall onto the bed with the lube in one hand and his phone in the other. “Uh…”

“Put the phone on speaker,” Andrew offered, already knowing the dilemma in Neil’s mind.

Neil laughed shortly and did as he was told. He set the phone off to the side and threw his clothes onto the floor as quickly as he could, including his t-shirt. Now that he had use of both hands, he uncapped the lube and squeezed some out into his right hand. He rubbed it over his fingers, warming it and waited for further instructions.

“One finger, don’t push it in.”

“Um.” Neil wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do with his finger with those circumstances. He was relieved when Andrew’s next instruction came and didn’t sound annoyed or judgmental. Neil wasn’t exactly an expert with this and he was thankful that these things never bothered Andrew.

“Tease it around your hole.”

That he could do, though he wasn’t sure what it would do for him. He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself. He gasped when his slick finger brushed over his hole, the lube wasn’t as warm there as it was between his fingers. The sensation was new and he definitely didn’t hate it.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Neil sighed, dragging his finger around in a circle, pushing enough to have pressure but not enough to breach. “Wish you were here.”

Andrew surprised him with a full response, with an expression of want and desire, “Me too.”

Neil reached for the phone, gripping it tightly in his free hand despite not needing to hold onto it anymore.

“One finger,” Andrew ordered and Neil complied instantly. The angle was awkward but the sensation of his finger sinking into the knuckle was more than enough to force a shaky moan from Neil’s lips. “Pull it out.”

Neil whined. Andrew understood immediately.

“Then push it back in.”

It took a bit of effort but Neil managed to fuck himself on his finger, albeit too slowly for his liking. The feeling was odd, but it was something Neil wanted to experiment with more. “Andrew…”

Andrew was silent as he pushed his finger in and out of himself several times, letting the soft gasps fall off his lips. “Second finger, yes or no?” Andrew finally asked.

“Yes,” Neil bit his lip as he eagerly followed Andrew’s suggestion. It was a tighter stretch, he felt a bit of discomfort but that was easily ignored as he pushed his fingers further inside. It didn’t take much for Neil to admit, “It feels good.”

“Are you touching yourself?” Andrew asked again and Neil envied the steadiness of his voice. He knew that his voice was wrecked but Andrew spoke in the same bored tone. The only thing that gave him away were the slightly ragged breaths filling the space between his words that made Neil feel flushed all over.

This time he didn’t bother calling Andrew out on his ambiguous question and shook his head, “No. Holding the phone.”

“Is it on speaker?”

“Yes.”

Andrew paused before asking, “Why?”

Neil gritted his teeth as he sank down on his fingers again, “Wanted to hold onto you.”

A sharp inhale was the best response Neil could have ever gotten. Then Neil heard a thud and a shaky exhale, followed by more equally unsteady breaths.

“Andrew? Did you-?”

“Touch yourself.”

Neil swallowed, still stunned by how he got Andrew off. “If I do, I’ll come.”

“That’s the point.”

Neil huffed out a laugh and slowly released the phone. He pushed his fingers deep inside himself, keeping them there as he took his cock in his other hand. It only took three rough tugs and he was spilling over his hand and moaning louder than he would have otherwise. He wanted Andrew to hear exactly what he was doing to him.

He could feel his ass clenching around his fingers as he came and Neil wondered if he’d be able to relay that sensation to Andrew if he asked him what it was like. When he pulled his fingers out and collapsed onto his side, wiping his hands on his bed sheets, he hoped Andrew wouldn’t ask. He was too tired to wrap his mind around it. “That was…”

Andrew hummed in response. Neil thought he sounded contented and he understood that, his entire body was content and sated. He wanted to fall asleep just like this but it would be uncomfortable and sticky, not to mention incredibly humiliating if Matt walked in on him like this.

“I liked that,” Neil sighed happily, picking up his phone with his mostly cleaned off hand and taking Andrew off speaker. He pressed the phone to his ear and wished he could feel Andrew’s breath on his face.

“You have weird fetishes, of course you did.”

Neil snorted, “You started it.”

“Go back to studying, Neil.”

This time Neil laughed loudly, “Do you really think that’s possible?”

“Do you really think I care?”

“Hm,” Neil murmured, rolling over onto his back. “I want to do that again.”

This time Neil interpreted Andrew’s silence for what it was and explained himself, “I want to do this over the phone again. But I also want you to do everything we just did. I want it to be your hand, Andrew. Not mine.”

“I need to get back,” Andrew deflected and Neil didn’t push it. They could do this when they were both ready. For now, he was okay with over the phone.

“Okay.”

The line went dead and Neil pulled his phone away, staring at the call ended screen. He needed a shower and new sheets but he barely had the energy to roll out of bed. There was no way he was going to study any more that night. He might as well have gone out with them after all, but Neil wasn’t upset with being left behind anymore.


End file.
